Forum:Andrea Rakinson
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Andrea Rakinson Gender: Female Age: 11 Godly Parent Choice 1: Victoria Godly Parent Choice 2: Venus Godly Parent Choice 3: Mars Cohort Choice 1: First Cohort Choice 2: Fifth Faceclaim: Lindsay Lohan (in The Parent Trap, 1998) ---- Appearance: Andrea is a ginger, some people say that this is how she gained her fiery and adventurous personality, like her father's. She's pale, with freckles dotted around her face. She's gangly, maybe not so attractive, but people will love her for who she is after all. She has a very cheeky smile and sparkling eyes. Personality: Andrea is a very mischevious spirit with a brave heart; she'll never back down from a challenge or adventure, and especially not grave danger. This does however make her reckless, and she doesn't really know the meaning of the word careful. She is kind generally to whomever she meets, but really doesn't appreciate being called cute, little or tiny, she WILL snap at you if you call her any of these. She is peppy and bright,and rarely stops talking. Andrea.jpg Andrea2.jpg Andrea4.jpg Andrea3.jpg History: It was merely by chance that at the Olympics, a great lover of sport, none other than the goddess Victoria turned up to watch the long jump, in which hunky sweetheart Jake was competing; there were so many girls waving banners that Victoria couldn't see much, so she moved purposefully to stand at the front to see what the hullabaloo was about. Then her eyes saw his face, and he flashed a flirty smile at her. So many hateful looks from fans landed on her after that; it was clear they all wanted him too. But Victoria merely smirked at each and every one of them, considering him to be hers unless Venus herself intervened. After the event Jake Rakinson himself walked up to her, ignoring the tear filled eyes of other devoted fans as if they were invisible, as if only Victoria existed in the milling crowd of sobbing girls. He took her to his penthouse, and they drank a lot of his favourite wine, Italian to be exact. Neither one remembers what happened from then onwards, they woke up together. Victoria said she had a work engagement to get to, and disappeared. And when days passed, Jake searching high and low, he became depressed. Eventually she came with a wailing baby girl, and they decided before they parted to name her Andrea. Andrea was always a fiery yet kind spirit, and raising her was an enjoyable affair. At the age of five, Jake, after his own monster experiences at school, being a son of Aquilon,decided to homeschool her. This worked well, especially when it came to sport because Andrea seemed to have a natural affinity for it. At the age of ten, a wolf came to take her to Lupa, to the Wolf House, while she was out exploring with her father, at nearly dusk; a monster attack was not far off and she needed to be protected. Andrea remained there for a year before going to camp. Weapons: *Imperial Gold Dagger - fortunatos *Bow - Mahogany and enchanted bow string - Titanium and IG tipped arrow - main Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :'D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Comments #The history doesn't explain how she got to camp, and how she was raised for the few years of her life. Could you please put a little bit more detail into her history? 2. Jake had monster encounters? How come? Is he a demigod? And I think mortals aren't the ones who bring their children to the wolf house. Lupa and her pack usually does that thing. For your weapon, which one is the main weapon? Category:Claiming Category:Claimed